


Breathe, You’re here, aren’t you?

by ConceptualInsanity



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Angst, test??, what do i tag this with lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptualInsanity/pseuds/ConceptualInsanity
Summary: When you’re young, no matter the danger, you go to survive
Kudos: 5





	Breathe, You’re here, aren’t you?

It hurt, their fingers bitten from the cold curled away into the crevice of their bodies. The twins shuddering as they clung on to each other, it hurt everything hurt. They shuffled closer in space that didn’t exist in an attempt to warm up, their breaths seen in the air as they curled further and further away from the coldness. They didn’t need anything else, only each other. As long as they were together they would not lose, they would not fall now, not after everything.  
A woman’s voice echoed throughout the dreadfully cold night, the crunch of sharp footed soles crushing the snow underneath that followed along with the voice. “Follow me.” It hissed, the sudden sharpness of a voice causing the two to shudder as they looked up. A woman adorned with horns, her eyes a burning red a horrid awful warm and glowing and hot and hot heat heat heat.. The two were enraptured. Captured by the coldness, her intelligence her comfort her warmth she was strong she was evil? It didn’t matter. The words she told them pulled them away from their despair. “Follow me.” A simple phrase that ushered them closer, forced them up, forced them closer. It was an obvious answer “We’ll follow!” Was the response.  
The woman with her horns that towered over her frame and eyes that were the brightest of reds smiled as she held her hand out “We have so much to do dear children... follow me and you’ll find where your family has gone as well.”  
With shaky limbs yet confident minds, the children, the twins, Chess Choco Cookie stood up and followed Dark Enchantress into the darkness that although was just as dark of not darker then their alley, it was warmer, safe. A guarantee they would be ok. After all, this woman may not have said it but her body language expressed it.... didn’t it?


End file.
